Will of Fire
by Lots of Sun
Summary: Hisa is Sunagakure's young prodigy. Without notice, she is sent on a mission to Konohagakure to gain the Hokage's trust, and to eventually assassinate him. Hisa must endure the guilt and confusion that will come when the chunin exams arrive and she is forced with a decision; to follow orders and become a hero or to abandon her village and become a rogue shinobi. [Rock Lee Fic]
1. Integrity

**Author's Note ''**

**Hello! Thank you for taking the time to read the first ( and a little rough ) chapter to a series I will be making! I appreciate all messages, reviews and comments in general. The story is a little slow at first, but I promise! It will pick up. I will be slowly introducing romance into the story as I see needed. This story (as said in the description), will be a Rock Lee Fan Fic! I will be introducing romance slowly, so don't be discouraged if I'm going to slow! Enjoy!**

A brisk wind pushed down and through the valley that held Sunagakure. The air wasn't damp, wasn't bitter, just simply chilly. The sun had yet to come up over the arching dunes of sand that were scattered outside the village. A figure slowly approached the village. Not cloaked, not even wearing any type of jacket. Raven black bangs clung to a young woman's face, her breath causing a vapor to become seen within the air. She paused.

Hisa Hotoke stood outside the limits of Sunagakure. One hundred yards ahead of her stood the great pillars that guarded the city, two shinobi waited outside the village. Both keeping an eye on her. Hisa began to move once more, each foot pressing further and further into the sand. Her steps washed away by the oncoming breeze.

She had always run on hot; this type of weather made her comfortable. A few yards before reaching the entrance of the city, the sun began to climb over the misshapen landscape and reach its way over to the village. Bathing Hisa in sunlight, she could begin to feel her skin heat up already.

The men gave Hisa the heads up, she proceeded into the village with a slumped composure, and a weary look. She was exhausted. Pushing down through the village, Hisa passed villagers who were just beginning to set up shop before it got too hot. They waved, as did she. The building that she was aiming for was marked very specifically with red detail. The Kazekage was her first stop, and he wasn't going to be very happy.

Hisa took a deep breath in, pulled back her shoulders and felt her back pop a few times. It had been a rough week. Hopefully the Kage would understand. Pausing outside his door, Hisa took a deep breath and raised her neck. With a quick knock, she opened the door and entered quietly.

The office was large, and very well lit. Hisa had to squint for a moment for her alluring eyes to adjust. The Kage sat behind his desk, hands folded, face relaxed. An advisor stood next to him. He waved for Hisa to continue, obediently she took a few steps forwards. He asked her about her trip, and slowly Hisa explained all the details.

Things had gotten worse in the Land of Fire. Konohagakure was beginning to become somewhat suspicious of Sunagakure. The two were slowly becoming more and more at ends with one another. Hisa felt a great amount of loathing from other shinobi on her last mission. **" Sir.. Kazekage.. I believe that if this keeps up there might be another war.. "** Hisa spoke openly. The Kazekage's advisor looked appalled. **" How dare you make such rash accusations! "** The kazekage's advisor shouted towards Hisa, his tone flaring. The Kazekage brought up his hand and effortlessly motioned for the man to stand down. The Kazekage agreed. Saying that a new war wasn't in their future. Hisa shook her head, bowing it slightly. **" Sir.. I respectively disagree.. The things I've seen, the people in the land of fire are growing less and less willing to work with us.. I fear that if a real lack of food and supplies is seen in either village… Well people will start fighting to save themselves and their families.."** Hisa spoke, her tone low. The Kazekage's facial expression changed. His composure more stiff. He stated that he needed Hisa to explain what she had seen on her last mission. He needed to know about what type of atmosphere the land of fire was falling into.

Four long hours. This is the amount of time Hisa was kept within the Kazekage's office. The two talked about the up coming winter, about the current situation in Konohagakure, and about a possible up coming war. By the end of the conversation, Hisa's face was pale, and her eyes dim. She was exhausted.

Although he believed the odds were low, the Kazekage believed that a war was possible, and that it would be best to discreetly prepare for one. Hisa couldn't agree more. The village and its inhabitants were what mattered most to Hisa. Everything else, everybody else, was secondary. However, more importantly then starting a war, Hisa wanted to protect the village.

Hisa was promoted. She was no longer just a chunin, in the recent visit with Konohagakure, Hisa had risen above the Kazekage's expectations. If pressed with any looming threat of war, Hisa has permission to step up and become general of Sunagakure. Her, along with only three others, are given permission to protect and lead the village.

Other important issues were discussed. Issues that could be put off until tomorrow. Hisa was over tired, her limbs sore, mind grey. She needed some sleep. Pushing her way out of the Kazekage's head building, Hisa immediately felt her skin warm. The suns rays were soft for just a moment before they then became steadily harsher. Her olive skin, and raven black hair seemed to draw the heat in even faster. Quickly she moved to the shadow of a building and made her way to her home.

Finally arriving at her home, Hisa was welcomed by her bright eye'd mother. She was adorned in a clean white apron and her hair tied up. Hisa dragged through the door and sat down at the kitchen table. Her mother mentioned that their green house was doing very well. That the Paralyzing Herb and the Mandra Grass were starting to over take a corner of the green house. Hisa placed her head onto her arms, which rested on the cool, smooth surface of the table. Within a few seconds her breathing slowed, and a low snore began to release from her body.

From a young age Hisa had been pulled and put into a secret _"Youth Revival Program"_. This was where young children who showed exceptional talent were placed and trained in secret. Hisa wasn't a prodigy, but she excelled far beyond many her age. Her hand coordination and memorization skills allowed her to memorize and execute techniques perfectly. Hisa showed promise from a very young age, and carries a dominate gene that allows her to use her Clan's abilities. The medical jutsu Clan, known as the Rinha Clan, has dropped in numbers, and Hisa is one of only five known Clan members to carry the dominate gene. Members of the Clan have very large chakra reserves, and have a natural ability to extract chakra from their opponent. The chakra extracted can be placed into an inanimate doll, at which time the doll will then physically grow and transform into the shinobi the chakra was taken from. This 'doll' will not only have the physical appearance that matches the chakra giver, but it will have that said persons memories and techniques. Making this Clan jutsu very useful if a village wanted to extract information on enemy ninja. Aside from this quirk, Hisa also has picked up an affinity for fire. Her natural talent with it has been quietly watched and nurtured. She's been somewhat sheltered, but as far as everyone in the village is concerned, she's just hard working.

Hisa wasn't put into a three man team as a young Genin. Told at a very young age that she was a very valuable asset to Sunagakure, and it was too risky to put her with other children.

The next morning she reported to the Kazekage's office only to find it empty. Making her way up the spiraling steps to the office, Hisa paused and listened. Some thing was off, Hisa wasn't sure what, but something definitely wasn't right. Continuing up the stairs she finally reached his office door. With a sudden knock and quick entry she found the office empty, blinds closed and desk empty. The Kazekage was always at his office at this time. Something wasn't right. Quickly she left the office and into the streets.

**" HISA!** _HEY_**! "** Hisa's ears caught Temari's voice. With a quick turn she stopped. Hisa had to squint for a moment, the sun finally had peaked over the dunes that surrounded the village. Soon it would become unbearably hot.

Temari was the Kazekage's daughter. Her and Kankurō were the two she most got along with in the village. They were two of the three children that the Kazekage had. Temari finally got within talking distance from Hisa and quickly turned and motioned for Hisa to follow her.

**" My father is having a meeting, I figured you were somewhere in the village."** Temari spoke as the two ran towards the town building. A large upright building that was heavily guarded and very shaded. It was the meeting hall for all of the leaders in Sunagakure and held monuments to all of the Kazekage's.

Hisa was a little confused but didn't say a word. The Kazekage never held a meeting without notifying her. Ever.

**" Bishu's gone missing as well. We're not sure if its foul play or if the idiot got lost somewhere.."** Temari spoke allowed as the two continued. Her beautiful blonde hair catching the suns rays and reflecting them back.

'_Bishu_ **?!**' Hisa thought to herself. The Kazekage's assistant was a little air headed sometimes, but he never intentionally didn't show up to a meeting. Something wasn't right. Was it just her?

The council building was filled with a hand full of people. Mostly Jonin and some elders. Hisa and Temari joined the group and quietly made their way to some chairs. Respectively staying quiet as the elders began to talk to the Jonin. Soon the Kazekage entered the room and everyone else also fell silent.

**" I've held this impromptu meeting because I have some startling news. The Sound Village has come to me in regards to a recent meeting with Konohagakure. I feel as though Sunagakure may become a target, and have taken it upon myself to enlist some help. "** The Kazekage paused and Hisa felt her skin crawl. This wasn't right. Something was making her skin crawl.

Looking around Hisa witnessed the rest of the group still listening to the Kage. Was it just her? Hisa directed her attention back to the Kazekage. His features were the same. The same olive skin tone, and the same sandy red hair color. There was something about his Chakra.. It wasn't right. She wouldn't be able to completely know until she touched the Kazekage and absorb some of his chakra.

**" We are going to attack Konoha… I want everyone in the village on alert, and to start preparing immediately. We have the Chunin Exams in five months and I want to take this time to come up with a crucial plan. "** The Kazekage stopped speaking and immediately everyone got up to protest. The last thing the village needed was another war.

**" Is this what the people of this village deserve? To be looked down upon by the other villages? To be scoffed at like children? No, we are much more than that. We're only a few mistakes away from being invaded ourselves. All of you know how much of a threat the leaf village is.."** The Kazekage finished his rant, and some of the people around Hisa had quieted down, agreeing with him.

**" Do you really think we have the man power to pull something like this off Kaze-sama? We don't have many Jonin to begin with, to pull off something fo this magnitude.."** One of the Jonins in the room protested but his voice began to fade.

**" The leader of an up and coming Village has approached me, and has agreed to lend me all of his shinobi.. Normally I am not rash about these things, but given the current circumstances I believe this is the best route for the village.."** The Kazekage spoke, crossing his arms and matching eyes with everyone in the room.

**" And how do we ****_deal_**** with the Jinchuriki, the ninetails kid.. What should happen if the beast gets out again? "** A female Jonin stood up to protest. Her body was covered in wraps and her hair was tight in a bun.

**" Have you all forgotten about our Jinchuriki?.. Have you forgotten about the power of the one tail beast..?"** The Kazekage pushed the issue further.

Everyone in the room remained quiet. They had seen the fury of Shukaku, they knew the beast that lay inside master Gaara. With a steady amount of agreement the room slowly went to the tide

'This is _ridiculous_..' Hisa thought to herself. War was hell, why would the Kazekage want to bring such a burden down onto their peaceful village?

Hisa's raven hair swung slowly as her head shook. She didn't approve of this one bit. Although only thirteen, she had been on her share of missions, she had seen the carnage that comes after a brawl. This is the last thing she wanted for the village she loved.

**" Hisa I have a special task for you.. You've been prepped your entire life to become a guard for a public official, well we're going to take that to our advantage. In a gesture of good will and prosperity, we are going to offer one of our most promising Genin, and current ANBU member, Hisa Hotoke, to Konohagakure to be sentry to the Hokage. "**

The room once again fell silent as all of the eyes within the council switched to Hisa. Hisa's slightly olive skin hid the otherwise large blush that was passing over her face.

**" Father.."** Temari protested for a few moments before being interrupted.

**" We will attack during the Chunin exams, and the one who will be able to get the closest to Konohagakure's heart will be Hisa. Hisa it will be your job to assassinate the Hokage while his defenses are down.."** The Kazekage spoke again, and again Hisa'a blood began to boil. She had been taught to be lenient, to be a well behaved shinobi. This was pushing it over the line. Both of the Kazekage's children that were in the room immediately locked their eyes at Hisa.

Hisa, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara all were the same age. All were the Sands most promising Genin. Hisa shifted her eyes across the table and caught Kankuro looking at her. With a look of irritation she looked back at him. Still he looked a little worried, very unlike him. There was a lot riding on this village, and Hisa could be seen as a Hero or as a Villain depending on the point of view.

**" Any and all questions can come to me.. This is the time to join together as a village and not let our petty differences separate us. "** The Kazekage spoke once more before making his exit. Immediately upon leaving, the room lit up in conversation again.

_**" Can we really trust this task to a child! Shouldn't we send someone more experienced to the leaf. "**_..

**" This is such a rash move made by the Kazekage, shouldn't we all discuss this as a village!?"**

Various Jonin in the room were furious and Hisa simply stayed quiet. Playing out the scenarios in her head quickly, she zoned out for a moment.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was the respected leader of Konohagakure. He was not only strong and intelligent, but caring and considerate as well. It would be difficult to gain his trust in such a small amount of time. Hisa took a deep breath in and exhaled. She was a little confused.

**" Hisa…. ****_HISA_****! Hey!"** Hisa was in a daze and the loud words of someone next to her shook her awake.

Kankuro was standing next to her. His black garments and low tone made him seem ominous. Hisa had always liked the sand siblings, even Gaara. All were strong and had their own personalities. Kankuro stood next to Hisa, he appeared a little worried.

**" Hisa you look a little pale.. Are you feeling alright? "** Kankuro spoke in a low voice, as to not gather attention. His strong facial features and clam demeanor made him so much like his father. Hisa couldn't help but manage to smile.

**" I'm fine.. Just a little taken back. "** Hisa spoke while managing to smile a little. Kankuro immediately started to smile when he saw Hisa smile, he looked relieved.

**" Are you up for this Hisa-sama.."** Temari spoke interrupting the two. Hisa looked up from the table at Temari. Temari has her arms crossed and a look of eagerness on her face.

**" We'll have to see.."** Hisa spoke with a growing grin. The two sand siblings looked more relaxed the larger Hisa's smile got.

Excusing herself from the building, Hisa needed some time to think.

The sun was high above Sunagakure and Hisa let the hot blistering rays heat her skin. In an attempt to become distracted, Hisa remembered what her mother had mentioned earlier about the mandra grass and paralyzing herb. Both plants were very aggressive and it didn't surprise her that they had taken respectively taken over different parts of the green house.

She had a knack for medical ninjutsu, and part of being a medical ninja meant knowing and growing your own herbs. Hisa took a little amount of pride in knowing she had her own personal stash of goods.

**" HISA! Hey! Wait up! "** Hisa paused, she could feel the sweat clinging to the top layer of her skin. Body pausing, Hisa turned. Her beautiful deep hazel eyes catching the light of the sun. Appearing almost red when reflected.

Kankuro was rushing after her. Hisa was always amazed how he wore black all the time but never seemed over heated.

**" I figured you would have a lot on your mind, maybe you would need some company.."** Kankuro spoke with a deep breath. Hisa gave a nonchalant shrug and continued walking.

**" Hisa.. You looked a little startled at the meeting. Even before the kazekage brought up the news about the attack."** Kankuro spoke without missing a beat. It always amused Hisa how very rarely she heard the sand sibling call the kazekage 'father'. It was always Kaze-sama, kazekage or the fourth. Sometimes she would hear the word father, never dad or pops. Nothing too personal.

**" I think I'm just really tired.. I've been going on missions without a break for two months.. My chakra sensing ability is a little warped. "** Hisa spoke up with a reassuring smile and started to laugh.

**" I sound like an old man, I'm sorry. "** Hisa's laughter made Kankuro smile. Kankuro protested and thought that if Hisa had something on her mind, she should bring it up with the Kazekage.

**" He's the one I'm not sure about.. I haven't gotten the chance to get close enough to him to back up my suspicions.."** Hisa spoke in a little bit of a cold tone. Kankuro started to laugh when he realized Hisa was referencing to his father.

**" He's always so distant anyways. Maybe he's just having another one of his personality swings.. You know how he can sometimes get."** Kankuro walked effortlessly next to Hisa, Hisa noticed that he didn't have his puppet on or with him.

Kankuro noticed that Hisa noticed and spoke up. **" I had to make some repairs on one of my puppets, so for the moment I'm without them. "** Kankuro spoke, turning his attention to infront of them.

The shops that normally open during the mid morning shade were closed, residences were also shut in. The heat was hard for some to handle, and everyone was boarded inside their homes until the wave of heat broke.

**" I was wondering if you would like to meet up later, maybe grab some thing to eat and talk about your last mission or something."** Kankuro spoke in a low tone, Hisa glanced over to him. The purple markings on his face made him resemble an oni of some kind. Still though, her mother was always fussing about her never having friends or bringing anyone over. So maybe this would be good for her.

**" I guess I could do that.."** Hisa spoke with a small side smile. Kankuro looked taken back for a moment. However he was quick, and within a few seconds he replied to her agreement.

**" I'll, uh.. Be over to your house around seven? "** Kankuro asked rather than told and Hisa nodded. The two soon departed separate ways and Hisa made her way to her house.

The rush of cool air from the inside of her home was exhilarating. Sand had begun to cling to the sweat on her body, she felt gritty and over heated.

Her mind busy, and her body still aching, Hisa walked into her living room and collapsed onto the couch. Body sprawled out like a skydiver.

**" Oh Honey! I heard the good news!** **"** Hisa's ears became more alert but her body didn't move.

**" That the village might start another war and everyone I love and care about might be in danger.."** Hisa spoke into the couch with a muffled tone.

**" What was that? Well anyways I heard that Konohagakure has decided to take you in as the Hokage's personal guard. Of course they are paying the Sand Village a small sum of money, but honey that's amazing! I'm so proud."** Hisa's mother was very enthusiastic about her employment, however Hisa didn't know if she had the strength to go through with such a destructive mission. If somehow she failed and the sand village fell under, if her friends and family somehow got killed or injured because she messed up, Hisa would never be able to forgive herself. Ever.

**" Oh and that nice boy, the Kazekage's son. He stopped by yesterday but you were indecent and drooling on the kitchen table sleeping, so I told him you were out doing errands for me. Just so you know."** Hisa was preparing to take another nap when there was a knock at the door. A Jonin from the village requested to see Hisa.

**" Miss Hotoke? "** The man spoke into the house when Hisa's mom opened the door. Hisa ignored the man and tried to sleep once more. However he was persistent and Hisa pulled herself from the soft cushions of the couch and to the front door.

**" Miss Hisa, the Kazekage has requested your presence in his office at seven this evening.."** Hisa looked at the man angrily, the Jonin looked at her a little frightened for a moment before Hisa nodded and closed the door on the man.

**" and until then I will be sleeping.."** Hisa spoke allowed to herself.

**" Honey I'm going to pack you a few things and start picking and packaging those herbs from the green house, they're out of control."** Hisa listened to what her mother said and waved her hand in agreement as she entered their living room and then her bed room.

Her dimly lit room was cooler than the rest of the house and held the most comfortable bed she had ever slept on. His proceeded to simply throw herself onto the bed and immediately fall asleep.

Her mother came into her room and then knocked on her door as she woke Hisa up.

**" It's six Hisa, get up and shower! You have your meeting with the Kazekage in an hour."** Hisa's mother happily turned on the light to the room and clapped a few times to get her daughter awake.

Hisa groaned and fell back asleep for a few moments. Only to be woken up by her mother shifting through her drawers looking for clothes to pack. Hisa slowly grew to her feet and scuffed off to the bathroom and showered.

Instead of taking a hot shower like most, Hisa took a cold shower. Slowly waking back up she got out and dried off. Her jet black hair stretched down to her waist and flowed over her shoulders. Naked in the bathroom she brushed her hair and proceeded to get ready.

Hisa could finally wear civilian cloths. Instead of her ANBU outfit she could wear an actual pair of pants and a shirt, she was ecstatic.

Hisa wore a pair of black shorts and a fitted grey long sleeved shirt with it. Deciding to throw on a thin green vest with the outfit last minute. She ran her hands through her long, raven black hair in an attempt to tame it.

Hisa slipped on some shoes and stumbled to the door.

**" I'll be back in a few! "** Hisa hollered into her house. No answer. Still she opened the front door and left her house.

Immediately after closing her front door Hisa saw Kankuro. She had forgotten about getting food.

Kankuro was still in his black pants and large concealing shirt. However his hood which normally hid some of his face a head, was pulled back and his face didn't have any paint on it.

Hisa was just a few feet from him, she began to blush a little. Lucky for her there was still a high amount of heat outside and Kankuro wouldn't notice her skin flushing.

His strong jaw and forceful eyes were striking and Hisa gave a friendly wave to him.

Kankuro was actually smiling, and Hisa started to smile because she rarely saw him smile.

**" Are you ready to catch up? "** kankuro asked with a cheerful attitude. Hisa paused and nervously held her hands together.

**" We're going to have to reschedule, your father has requested me for a mandatory meeting. I'll have to make a rain check and we can schedule something later. Maybe we can have breakfast or spar together in the morning? "** Hisa nervously smiled and Kankruo began to look a little disappointed. Still at the thought of scheduling time with Hisa, his smile picked up.

**" Yeah, sounds good. I'll be out and around the village tomorrow, just come find me."** Kankuro smiled and Hisa gave a small nod and bow as she quickly passed by him and made her way to the Kazekage's office.

Hisa disappeared into the stretching shadows of the village. The dissatisfied look on her face forced anyone who met eyes with her to look away in panic.

Hisa landed and crouched outside the Kazekage's office. Using her hand to lean against the brick outer structure, Hisa attempted to focus, her long wet hair had soaked her shirt and vest. Yet another thing to add to the list of annoyances for the day.

**" He's still to far away.. I'll have to touch his skin..Hm.."** Hisa whispered to herself. Something was off with his chakra, but she couldn't pin point exactly what it was. Curious, anxious and a little irate, Hisa took a deep breath and forced herself up the spiriling set of stairs that led into and up to the Kaze kage's office.


	2. Summon

**Author's Note'**

**Hello everyone, and thank you for reading! I really appreciate any support I get and want to encourage any questions or comments! Feel free to review and speak your mind! I want everyone to know this story starts a little slow, but I'm just trying to focus on the details of the origins of Hisa for the moment. IT will pick up, I promise. The next chapter after this, will take place in both Sunagakure and Konoha! This story is an eventual Rock Lee love fic. I don't like just introducing characters and having them immediately fall in love. I prefer, a slow growing attachment that is deep seeded and long lasting! Old fashion I know!**

** Enjoy!**

Hisa paused outside the Kazekage's office door. Her deep brown eyes were extremely focused, the narrow bridge of her brow pressed together in deep thought. Her body frozen still, as though a ghost had walked through her body, spooking it into an immobile state.

The large, thick, and intimidating door to the Kazekage's office was always closed. Hisa remembered how much of a stickler the Kaze was when it came to privacy. Something like leaving a door open, especially a door as _important as his own_, was never heard of.

Hisa looked as though she was preparing to enter Dante's Inferno, preparing for her own step into hell. Hisa's pink lips pursed together in anticipation. Why was she feeling so weary of the man in the other room.. _Why_.

Hisa took a deep breath and quietly exhaled as she further opened the already open door to the Kazekage's office. Her beautiful raven locks shifting along her shoulders and collarbone. Pushing a small smirk, she greeted the Kage as she entered his office.

Hisa immediately felt her skin crawl as she entered the office. Mouth open, but too taken back to speak. Hisa seemed to be stuck in some sort of stupor.

The office was very well lit considering the time of day. The sun was setting, licks of light filled the room. Hisa had to squint for a moment, as her eyes adjusted to the shapes in the room.

The Kazekage wasn't directly in view. The heavy amount of light coming from the window within the office that was over looking Sunagakure, caused a dark shadow to form in the far corner of the room. Hisa paused as she met eyes with the Kazekage.

The darkness in the far corner of the room seemed to be slowly seeping towards her. Fingers of darkness stretching out, attempting to grab her ankles. Hisa walked further into the office, pausing infront of the window, allowing her body to bask in the soft light. Eyes focused on the shaded figure infront of her.

The Kazekage took a deep breath and Calina saw a set of smiling teeth from the shadows of the room. Calina straightened up her posture and locked her eyes on the shadowed stranger.

_' All I need to do is touch his skin.. Then I'll know.. '_ Calina thought to herself, taking a single step forwards. Her body felt stiff, unnatural. As if her body was trying to prevent her from moving forward.

_' Just a little closer .. Almost..'_ Hisa's mind raced as she took another step forward. The darkness of the shadows just touching the tips of her feet.

**" Hisa… Hisa Hotoke.."** The kazekage's voice seemed a little sinister, although the sound and tone were the same. He let out a low chuckle as Hisa took another step towards him.

Hisa's body wouldn't relax, the muscles along her legs and arms were so tense, Hisa felt like she was about to have muscle spasms.

Hisa's breathing had begun to harden, her chest seemed tighter. Frustrated, Hisa glanced down at her own body for a moment, she felt as though it was subconsciously stopping her from getting any closer to the Kaze.

**" Are you prepared to give your own life for the village, Ms. Hotoke.."** Hisa snapped her head up. Eyes dead set on the Kazekage's. The man pulled himself further from the shadows. Hisa could now make out some of his facial features as light poured onto one side of his face.

Hisa paused for a moment, as she took in his appearance.** " Absolutely.. I'm willing to do anything for the village.."** Hisa's voice was firm, but seemed to trail off.

The Kazekage adjusted himself before clearing is throat.

**" Are you willing to kill a revered public official.. are you willing to hold the burden of starting another war, on your shoulders.. All in the name of Sunagakure. Hisa are you willing to kill thousands of lives, all to save the ones here in the village.."**

Hisa was a little taken back with the Kazekage's words. Was she though? Was she willing to be out casted by all other nations, did she have the strength to deal with the amount of lives that would rest on her own hands if somehow, a war was to break out.

The thirteen year old chunin looked unsure of herself for a moment. Although she was far beyond her years in ability and mind set, she wasn't sure if this was the right way to go about things. If there was a looming threat, why couldn't the five nations talk about it? Why would it ever have to result to something this final?

Hisa shook her head up and down, signaling she was ready to take responsibility for what ever storm might come her way.

The kazekage began to chuckle.

**" Child you look so nervous.. At least you understand the gravity of the situation.. "** The Kazekage paused and Hisa's face contorted a little.

_'__Child__..?!'_ Hisa ran her eyes up the Kazekage's frame and met her deep brown eyes with his menacing ones. Hisa had known the kage for many years, actually, ever since she could really remember anything at all. Never, once, had she ever been called a child, even when she was one. This man wasn't the kazekage. Hisa was sure of it.

**" You are leaving in three days.. I want you to pack and take what ever you need.. When the exams start in Konoha, I will have Kankuro and Temari find you and give you the signal.."**

Hisa's face became more stern.** " At the meeting, you specifically told me one week.. why the sudden change of heart Kazekage.."** Hisa didn't speak in the form of a question, but more of a statement. The kazekage was very specific in the way he had done things, very particular. When he set a date or time, it was imperative to stick to that time or date. Hisa involuntarily gritted her teeth, jaw clamped shut. Shifting her eyes to an open arm, Hisa reached out to grab him. All she needed was a touch, then she could set her suspicions aside.

The Kazekage retracted his arm with astounding speed, Hisa looked at him with a questioning look.

**" You should get going Ms. Hotoke.. you have a lot to plan and do before you leave.. You're dismissed. "** The Kazekage took a step back into the shadows of the room. His once half visible face was now completely cloaked in darkness. Although it pained her, Hisa plunged her body forwards, head and neck erect, as she did her customary bow.

Hisa couldn't sleep, her body and brain were too wired, too worried of what her future might hold. She spent the evening packing her things and gathering every herb in the garden.

The large garden area in the back of her home gave her the room to properly set down and unroll a medium sized scroll. Hisa was careful, and diligently took her time. Writing down each seal in thick black ink. Finally ready, she looked at her spread. Each symbol of sealing was properly spaced, and Hisa placed a large bunch of each herb onto each seal. There was in total, fifteen. She was missing two herbs, but she would go in search of those at a different time.

Hisa gradually fell to the floor, eventually resting all of her weight onto her knees. Closing her eyes she performed six different hand signals before opening her eyes.

**" SEAL! "** Hisa spoke loudly enough to echo though the open room she was in. Within seconds, each herb disappeared in a small wisp of smoke. Becoming discreetly sealed inside the scroll for a later time. Hisa carefully rolled up the scroll and tied it closed with a golden cord. Picking up the scroll, Hisa walked through the kitchen and living room. Eventually ending at her bedroom. Tossing the scroll onto the soft blankets that were messily thrown onto her bed. Hisa now began to sort through her premade medicines that had been prepped for missions. After packing only a select few, she started to go back through her cloths once more.

**" Oh there you are hunny! You know I fell asleep before you got back last night. I have breakfast on the table. Better come out and get it before it gets cold. I know how much you hate cold bacon.."** Hisa's mother smiled warmly at Hisa before leaving the room. How long had she been up.. the entirety of the night? Her mind felt tense and uneven. It didn't matter, even if she had tried to sleep, she wouldn't have anyway.

**" Mom.. have you happened to of come across the Surki herb or the Drango plant that were both planted in the garden. I really wanted to bring them for my trip.."** Hisa spoke as she sat at the table, starting to eat. Starting out slow, she soon quickened her pace. She really hadn't eaten in a while. It felt good to be full.

**" Oh my.. Well, now don't be mad. But Mr. Fusse stopped by a few days ago, and asked if he could buy them off us. I, well didn't really think you were leaving so soon. So I sold it to him."** Hisa's face looked pained.

**" I really needed those herbs mom.."** Hisa protested her mother's decision, but her mother simply smiled and grabbed the empty plate from infront of Hisa.

**" You know, both of those herbs grow a few miles outside the village. You just need to get off that butt of yours and go looking for them. It'll be good for you anyway, you've been cooped up in here for too long."** Hisa looked up and met eyes with her mother for a moment. She was right, some fresh air would probably do her some good. It would give her a chance to enjoy the village before she left.

Hisa leapt up from her chair and pushed her hands off the kitchen table. Reaching up and kissing her mother on the cheek, she turned and retreated to her bedroom.

She reeked of soil and pesticide. Putting off the shower, Hisa simply undressed herself and tossed her cloths at the wall. All of her garments falling into one uniform pile.

Hisa slipped on a white bra and with it a white short sleeved shirt, which had a large tan Sunagakure hour glass symbol on the front of it. She then proceeded to slip on a small pair of black underwear and over that she pulled on a pair of black athletic tights that stretched down to her knees. Hisa looked around the room and found her medical belt and satchel, both of whom held small amounts of herbs and medical supplies.

Wraping the belt around her growing hips, Hisa then attached the Satchel to her belt. Last but most important, Hisa found her Sunagakure steel ninja band. The steel plate itself was attached to a piece of black fabric. Hisa didn't enjoy her forehead sweating in the heat, even more than normal. So she tied it around her left leg. Shifting it around for a moment, making sure it wouldn't move or come off if she was to hit it.

Hisa ran her fingers through her long, soft black hair. Flipping her body forwards, she arched her back. Grabbing all of her hair in her hands, she pulled it up and into a high ponytail. Adjusting the front of her hair, as her bangs evenly crossed and covered her forehead. Hisa grabbed a white folded cloth off of her dresser. Wrapping it around her neck, she tied the cloth. The cloth would work as a mask if she were to run into any sand storms along the way.

Hisa briskly walked through her kitchen and living room as she gave a small wave to her mother before darting out of the house.

The weather was hot, and the sun seemed to be unrelenting today, however Hisa was satisfied to feel a cool breeze had picked up around the village. Making the heat a little more bearable.

The large walls that guarded the village gave way to a small opening. The entrance to the city was guarded by five of Sunagakure's top shinobi. Hisa walked past them nonchalantly.

**" Ms. Hisa, where might you be going?** " One of the men stepped forwards, stopping Hisa with his tone.

Hisa turned and pulled the small white cloth from around her neck, up and over her mouth.

**" I have to go a little outside the village and find some herbs for my trip..I'll be back before sundown.."** Hisa spoke in a cheery tone. The man nodded and waved.

**" Good luck Ms. Hisa, and watch out. There is a forecast for a large thunderstorm coming in.."** The man was sincere in his attempt to warn her. Most of the shinobi in the village cared for Hisa, and all of them respected her.

Hisa continued into the desert, as her footsteps in the sand were erased by the oncoming wind. She pushed on until she was a few miles outside the village.

The herbs that she was looking for were not common, but at the same time, they could easily be found with a keene eye.

Hisa paused as she finally found a small patch of desert that wasn't just dunes of sand. Patches of hard desert were occupied by small patched of green. A small smile crept from under the cloth that covered Hisa's face.

With a sharp crackle, Hisa immediately looked up and above her. Dark, ominous clouds were churning together above her. Hisa paused for a moment, just enough time for the clouds to begin weeping onto her. Pouring in thick sheets, Hisa's visibility soon went from miles and miles, to just a few feet infront of her.

**" Why.. Why now.."** Hisa spoke allowed to herself. Her face and lips becoming drenched in water. Hisa's bangs began to stick to her forehead and brush into her eyes.

Another sharp crackle from above lit the entire area she was in. For a moment, she could see. Ignoring her instinct to turn back, Hisa pressed on. The once firm ground was now becoming a very muddy, quick sand like, consistency.

**" I could have..-"** Hisa spoke allowed to herself as she felt the weight of the rain push down and onto her. Sputtering rain from her lips, Hisa spoke: **" ..-****_sworn_****.. there were patches of herbs, right infront of me.."** Hisa felt the rain harden in consistency. As if small pellets were pushing down and bouncing off her skin. The visibility of the land infront of her was shrinking. She could barely see the hand infront of her face.

Hisa pressed forwards, feet feeling as though the Earth itself was trying to drag her in. Her body stopped as she heard a crying sound. A small, screeching sound. The sound that could only come from a small child or animal.

Out of curiosity Hisa continued towards the sound and eventually stopped, not even a foot from the source of the noise. Hisa looked down, arms at her side as the rain around her seemed to swallow her body.

There was a small bird, struggling in the mud. Hisa watched silently as the small wings of the bird struggled to break free of the mud. It was a natural order of things. Anything that wasn't strong enough to survive in the desert, _eventually died_. It would serve her best to just leave the animal as it was and move on.

Hisa took a large step over the struggling creature and continued on her way. She needed to find the herbs she was looking for and prepare for her departure.

Hisa listened as the creature emitted one last call for help before becoming unwelcomingly silent. Hisa paused, why was she cursed with a conscience.

Quickly she turned and retraced the few steps she had taken. Knealing down over the animal, Hisa felt the mud creep up to her ankles. It was a very unpleasant feeling; the feeling of the Earth trying to eat you alive.

Hisa reached out and scooped up the creature.

**" I suppose it's my moral obligation as a medic, isn't it? "** Hisa spoke at the small bird that struggled in her hands. She quickly examined the bird. The rain had begun to wash away any dirt that had hid it's markings before.

Hisa guessed, by the creatures markings, that it was a baby desert hawk. The creature couldn't of been over a month old. Hisa was surprised to see such a young creature in such an open area. Normally hawks nest in high pillars of rock, safe from the dangers of humans or coyotes.

Hisa felt her eyes begin to sting as she attempted to fully open them. The rain had washed the salt from her hair and forehead, into her eyes. Still, she kept them vigilant.

The small creature became limp, Hisa narrowed her brow for a moment before examining it. Her hands began to glow a soft light green color, as she pulled chakra from her body and into her hands. Assessing the creature's condition.

The small hawk had a few of the very delicate bones in it's wings broken. Perhaps it was from the rain, or the fall. Either way the creature was very distressed and tired. The search for the herbs would have to wait, Hisa scorned herself as she tucked the creature under her soaked shirt and against her slick, but very warm, skin.

The creature shifted and became comfortable as Hisa used both arms to hold the creature close to her. Pushing herself back towards Sunagakure, she slowly muddled through the rain.

The storm still hadn't passed by the time she made it to the front entrance to the village. Hisa had pulled down the cloth that hid half of her face and wrung it out. That too was wrapped around the small bird that was tucked under her shirt.

The men at the entrance only gave her a welcoming nod as she entered. The condition of the village was much better. There were ducts and drains put in place to prevent flooding. Hisa quietly muddled her way home, body chilled to her bones. Any warmth she had left, the creature had taken it.

Hisa slammed the front door to her home open and barged in like someone was chasing her.

Hisa's mother rushed into the room and closed the door behind her daughter. Looking a little frightened, Hisa pulled up her shirt and pulled out the small hawk, whom was sleeping soundly.

Hisa placed the small creature on the kitchen table and immediately started to undress. Hisa's mother rushed to the other room to grab some towels and scattered them along the floor. She pulled one of them up and wrapped it around her daughter.

Hisa started to shiver. She hadn't seen a storm like this in years.

**" It's a bad omen.. you know.. Right before your departure.."** Hisa's mother looked grim, her face not it's cheery self.

Hisa looked up and over to her and she rubbed the towel against her skin.** " You're being silly .."** Hisa spoke between chattering teeth. Changing the subject, Hisa spoke up again.

**" Do we have any old wicker baskets? I know we had some out back in the storage room before.. Could you check for me, please? "** Hisa had directed the conversation in another direction. Hisa's mother obliged and quickly walked off and into another room.

Hisa's hair was down, messy and damp, her bangs still annoyingly stretched down and into her eyes. She sat down at the table and examined the bird more closely.

Its base color was black, and its markings were light browns and blondes. Something Hisa had never seen before. The bird's beak, normally a dark corn husk color, was infact a dark indigo color. The bird was strange indeed.

As the bird slept, Hisa carefully pulled up each of it's wings and allowed her chakra to flow into it. Mending the small, broken bones in just minutes. The bird was exhausted, and slept through the pulling and poking, Hisa was surprised.

Soon her mother returned with a large wicker basket with a few small pillow case covers in it. Hisa lifted the bird and placed it into the basket.

**" Pillow case covers..mom? "** Hisa started to smile as she looked up at her mother.

**" What? Would you want to sleep on scratchy towels? I sure wouldn't.."** Lifting the basket from Hisa's grasp, she brought the creature to the living room and placed it on the couch.

**" You should take a nap too dear.. You look very tired."** Hisa listened to her mother's words and nodded. She wasn't that tired, but she was still very cold. Laying down on the couch with the bird, Hisa looked at the creature for a few more minutes before falling asleep.

**" Hisa… Hisa.. Honey.."** Hisa felt her body shake, and woke up to her mother violently shaking her shoulder. Hisa immediately sat up and looked around, startled and groggy.

**"The bird, thing.."** Hisa's mother pointed as the creature hopped and flapped it's wings. Bouncing up and off the ground.

**" It.. talked.. Hisa.."** Hisa's mother huddled behind her daughter. Hisa cleared her throat and attempted to wake up.

**" I think you need some sleep now.. Talking, really? "** Hisa smiled, her body slowly grew to her feet.

The small hawk seemed to be doing much better to Hisa's delight.

**" Glad you're feeling better little guy! "** Hisa exclaimed as she bet over. Speaking down to the bird. Hisa held open her arms, and the creature willingly leapt into them.

**" Lets get you outside.."** Hisa smiled, she felt much better after sleeping the entirety of the night. Holding the bird close to her, the small bird simply looked up at her.

Hisa maneuvered the front door open with her elbow and was happy to see sunlight beaming down on the village.

**" Hopefully we never see each other again, eh? "** Hisa chuckled to herself and smiled. Holding up and out her palms, the small bird stretched its wings and turned its body.

**" Than you.. Hisa-san…"** an unusually deep voice bellowed from the hawk as Hisa's facial expression immediately dropped, her mouth gaping open as she looked entirely shocked.

The Hawk nodded at Hisa and flapped its wings, taking to the sky above her. Disappearing into the vast blueness of the sky. Hisa just stood there, shocked. Hands in the same position as when the hawk left.

**"Being silly huh.."** Hisa's mother stood behind her, a satisfied smile plastered on her face.


	3. Next of Kin

**((** **Hello** **Hello** **Hello**! I'm taking ages to update because of college and work. I do apologize. I had a few evenings to briefly write, so hopefully I did some justice. I altered the story a little bit, so if some of the history seems off, it is because I am changing a few things. I am not a grammar nazi, but I do try to avoid mistakes. If you see a few I do apologize. As always, _review and message_! I love feedback, good or bad it helps me improve the story if needed. Thank you for reading! **))**

* * *

Three days seemed to fly by, and Hisa's anxiety grew more and more with each passing hour. Had she packed everything she needed? _What if_ the Hokage didn't like her, or want her as his oversee. Had she packed enough medicine or underwear?

Hisa wanted to melt down, just a little. Have a little tantrum or stomp like a child. However, she kept her composure. She just couldn't allow herself to outburst.

**" Oh I'm just going to miss you so much honey bear.."** Hisa's mother attacked her with a hug from behind, leaving her defenseless.

Hisa endured kiss after kiss and ignored the urge to get away as her mother smothered her with hugs. It was necessary, and deep underneath her skin, she actually enjoyed it.

**" Mom.. I love you.."** Hisa spoke in a clear, confident tone. Hisa's mother began to cry as she embraced her child once more. Lucky for Calina, no one was around to see her get smothered.

**" Mom.. I have to get back to studying.."** Hisa pulled away from her mother and sighed. Both of them looked down at the kitchen table, where there were stacks of cards put out. Each having the faces and names of shinobi from the village. Some important, some just Genin. With a small stretch she wiggled her way away from her mother, and slid back down onto a kitchen chair.

* * *

Hisa stood outside Sunagakure. The sun was only a few hours from setting, and the sky drop in back of Suna was breath taking. The sun's violet rays were harsher then normal, and the bright pink backdrop made Hisa's heart drop. She started to get home sick, even though she hadn't left yet.

For the moment, the guards that normally sat outside Sinagakure's border were indisclosed. Hisa was waiting for pick up. The Hokage himself was going to escort her back to Konoha. The only thing she had packed was a large backpack and a medium sized scroll.

Hisa stood alone outside Sunagakure. She looked a little annoyed as wind picked up and began pelting sand against her body. She looked around nervously. Eyes squinting for a moment as she adjusted to the harsh light.

No one on the horizon, no one anywhere. Hisa sighed and slumped her shoulders. She was beginning to doubt this whole thing.

**" Hisa-chan!** _**HISA**_**! "** Hisa's eyes widened for a moment as she pulled up her head. Hisa saw Kankuro in the distance. A small smile began to creep across her face. Within a few minutes, he would be at her location.

Kankuro was in his normal black attire, his face was painted with intricate thin dark violet lines. Hisa's teeth began to show as she started to smile further.

**" Hisa! I .."** Kankuro paused as he finally reached her, his breathing was a little labored from running.

**" I wanted to say goodbye to you, and to give you this.."** Kankuro reached a hand into his chest pocket and pulled out a long silver chain.

Hisa's hands were folded on her lap, a look of sheer excitement across her face. She reached out and took the gift Kankuro handed to her.

Lacing the silver between her fingers, Hisa held the jewelry infront of her face. Kankuro had given her a silver chain, on the chain was a golden pendant. Hisa looked closely and realized the pendant was a golden sand hourglass symbol, the very same symbol that was Sunagakure's.

Hisa held the chain and her facial expression seemed to soften as she became nostalgic.

**" I thought you may become homesick Hisa, so I had it made for you.. Kind of like a parting gift.. Only I hope you come home to visit sometime."**

Kankuro spoke with a large smile seeing Hisa enjoy his gift.

Hisa brought her hands up and above her head. The silver necklace slid over her head and fit perfectly over her neck. Hisa picked up the pendant with her right hand and placed the pendant between her thumb and pointer finger. Lightly pressing it.

**" I knew you'd like it, you see-"** Kankuro started to speak as Hisa interrupted him by throwing her arms over his shoulders and pulling him close to her.

Hisa held Kankuro for a moment, a large smile still spread across her face. The heat coming off of Kankuro's blushing face warmed Hisa's. Slowly Hisa felt Kankuro wrap his arms around her waist. Holding each of her hips with one of his palms. Pulling away she shook her head, apologizing. _Hisa felt Kankuro's finger tips press into her skin as she pulled away from him._

**" No, don't apologize.. I'm just.. well the next time I see you.."** Hisa watched Kankuro's outlook dim, and he had good reason. Hisa's smile faded as well.

There was so much on the line. What if the Hokage found out about the Sand's plan to assassinate him? What if she acted to late, and the Hokage killed her, or worse, planned a preemptive strike on Sunagakure? She was nervous, but with good reason. There was a lot of pressure riding on this mission, Hisa didn't want to mess things up.

**" Train hard Kankuro, I'm already a Chunin, if you don't pass the tests in a few months, you will always be under me."** Hisa spoke, a grin crossing her face as she teased him.

**" I'll not only past the test, but I'll become a Jonin long before you do.."** Kankuro's face and stance were confident. Hisa just smiled at him.

**" Take care of my mom, okay. I know she'll be fine, but she loves company. Maybe you could just check up on her once in a while for me? "** Hisa sounded concerned and Kankuro just smiled. He nodded, **" Of course, she always feeds me and tells me how handsome I am, why wouldn't I go visit her."**

Hisa began to look more comfortable as she relaxed her shoulders. For the moment she was dressed in a black long sleeved shirt that had a small plunging neckline. On the back was a Sunagakure symbol, embroidered with gold string. For this occasion she had decided to wear a leaf green colored pair of capris, these along with her black strap sandals.

Hisa's shoulder length raven black hair was down, and for the moment, being ruly. She had set her backpack down a few minutes ago when Kankuro had gotten here.

**" Heads up.."** Kankuro spoke as he reached over and looked beyond Hisa's shoulders. Hisa turned and saw a medium group of shapes heading their way. Upon closer observation, Hisa would see the Hokage and six other escorts.

**" Hisa.."** Kankuro spoke, looking at her with soft eyes. Hisa shifted nervously, looking into his with her own, she just smiled. She liked Kankuro, and he had always seemed to care about her. He did on occasion shower her with gifts or ask to go on the occasional date. Silently giving him a thumbs up, she turned and faced the upcoming group.

**" Please be careful Kankuro.. don't let any one harm the village.."**

**" Ms. Hisa Hotoke' I presume? "** Hisa turned abruptly to see a tall, well built man. His leaf badge was tied around his head with a dark blue band. It didn't hold well on his forehead, and seemed to of slipped down. Covering one of his eyes. Hisa looked and noticed the man's hair was a little long, but was pushed upwards. He was very friendly in the way he approached her.

**" Hatake Kakashi.."** Hisa spoke while fully turned and facing him. The man looked shocked for a moment. Hisa folded her hands onto her lap and did a small bow to him.

Hisa paused as she saw that the other six shinobi accompanying the Hokage were in ANBU attire. Hisa glanced down at her bag. She had her own ANBU special task force outfit in her bag, but it looked very different then the Leaf's.

**" Hisa, Miss Hisa.."** Hisa turned her attention to who ever was calling her name. To her surprise, it was the Hokage.

The Hokage towered over her. His long white robe and shaded hat both had red trim. As the Hokage spoke, bellows of cigarette smoke came from his mouth and lifted into the air.

Hisa swallowed hard and cleared her throat. Looking up at him, she introduced herself.

**" It's so nice to meet you Hokage-****_sama_****.."** Hisa's smile seemed to sharpen as she began to show her teeth.

**" Welcome to Sunagakure Hokage, I hope you had a pleasant trip.."** Hisa gave a small bow and stretched one of her arms out to Sunagakure.

**" I regrettably inform you that the Kazekage is currently too busy to welcome you, but I assure you that he is just as thrilled as I am that you are here.."** Hisa smiled and nodded at the Hokage.

Konohagakure's Hokage nodded at Hisa, and started to smile.

**" This is the Kazekage's son, Kankuro.."** Hisa spoke with a wide grin, motioning to the teenager standing behind her.

Kankuro quickly straightened his posture and nodded to the Hokage.

**" Well Ms. Hotoke.. are you ready for your departure to the Leaf? "** The Hokage's raspy voice seemed to catch Hisa's attention, and instinctively she nodded.

The Hokage nodded back at Hisa, and turning and reaching down she grabbed her backpack. Pulling it up and over her shoulder, she took one last look at Kankuro before leaving.

* * *

**" Hisa.. I've looked over your records, and I'm impressed with your mission list.. I'm also impressed with how well you can execute medical ninjutsu.. Tell me Hisa, how well do you have control over your abilities as a Rinha Clan member? "**

Hisa glanced up at the Hokage, only glancing behind her for a moment. She paused before answering him.

**" As of the moment I have full control over chakra extraction and puppet transformation. However, when the chakra is transferred, the puppet is only of use for a minute, maybe two.. I haven't been able to accurately control chakra flow from me to the puppet.."** Hisa paused, looking dead straight ahead of her.

**" Also, I've read scrolls about Rinha Clan members being able to hold onto another person's chakra for months, even years before placing it into a puppet for use.. I am unable to do that.. Nor do I think that I will possess the chakra control to do that anytime soon."**

Hiruzen Sarutobi smiled as Hisa spoke. The men around her and the Hokage were spaced out accordingly.

**" I believe your papers said that you have a elemental ability, fire I believe it said. Is that also true? "** Hisa glanced over to the Hokage for a moment before nodding.

**" Although I am still an amateur, I think my abilities around Katon based techniques will greatly improve under a member of the Sautobi Clan.."** Hisa's smile improved. She was excited to further her honing of any fire based jutsu.

It was ten minutes into their treck that Hisa reached her hand out infront of the Hokage. She only went up to about his shoulders, and as a result her arm pressed out against his abdomen. The group continued around them with the exception of Kakashi, who also paused next to the Hokage. He looked around him and down at Hisa.

Pausing for a moment, his body seemed to tense a little.

**" Do you feel that also, Hisa.."** Kakashi's voice was a little playful, but she could hear the seriousness in his voice.

The group of shinobi that were around them had stopped and were looking back at the group of three with question.

**" Hmm.."** The Hokage's eyes seemed to dim as he moved his head. Looking around the area.

**" THERE !"** Hisa exclaimed loudly as she quickly turned to her left. Pulling up her hands she executed six different hand signals before holding up her left hand to her mouth.

As she released a blazing flame from her mouth, Hisa watched as the lagging threat finally appeared.

**"FIRE RELEASE! Small Fire Stream! "**

Hisa bellowed an incinerating flame that consumed the area infront of her. Within moments however, a harsh wind pushed past her and caused her flame to bellow back towards her. The wind was so devastating that it extinguished her technique, leaving Hisa speechless. She planted her feet infront of the Hokage, and readied her arms. Never, ever had she even ever heard of a wind extinguishing a flame. The wind should have increased her flame.

**" There is no need for that Hisa.."**

Despite the sand and wind around her, Hisa's eyes were wide and alert. She almost couldn't believe what she saw.

Infront of the group of Konoha Shinobi, The Hokage and Hisa, was an 18-story foot bird, an enormous Hawk to be precise. As he spoke, his deep voice shook Hisa's body to her bones.

Hisa's body tensed up and stayed very still, the bird creature infront of her was enormous, and as Hisa looked at his body, she was sure that this must have been a mirage.

Hisa shifted her eyes upwards as the large bird's feathers caught the sun's light. The Hawk had strong lengthy wings and a broad chest, it's large eyes looked down on Hisa with stillness. This type of battle was out of her league, and her mind raced for ways to defeat such a massive creature.

Hisa immediately began executing a series of hand signals. Her next move would take up to a minute to execute and almost half her chakra.

The large hawk had a vicious looking beak that curved out and downwards, and was also black. Hisa also noticed that the large bird had two small horns on the sides of its head that pointed upwards. Its chest was a fluffy white color, and it clashed with the harsh crimson color of his wings and back. Various thin black lines outlined parts of his chest and feathers. Hisa glanced out at eye level and saw a pair of fierce looking talons. Each digging deep into the sand.

**" Hisa, I want to offer you a deal.."** The Hawk spoke loudly again and Hisa felt a surging wind push past her. The creature was only speaking and she was beginning to have issues standing still.

Hisa's body gained a small surge of energy, as she readied to attack. Finally having adequate control over her chakra, Hisa performed a quick shadow clone technique. The clone of herself stood just feet away from her. Hisa looked over her shoulder and at her clone, nodding. The clone completed the series of hand signals Hisa had previously started. Pulling a small puppet from her pocket, the clone completed her hand signals and placed her hand on the puppet. As the puppet started to glow, the clone of Hisa placed it on the ground and completed her technique.

**" Spirit Reflection Technique!"** With Hisa's words the puppet began to emit a bright light and quickly transformed into a taller, more human looking creature. Hisa winced in pain as her chakra reserves began to deplete, she could feel her chest tighten. She pushed any pain she was feeling deep, deep into her stomach.

Hisa stood with her clone and her new puppet. The puppet had altered into an exact copy of Hatake Kakashi.

Copy Kakashi stood infront of the Hokage, and the real Kakashi was behind Hiruzen.

**" This is .. Fascinating.."** Hisa listened as Kakashi spoke. Peeking around the Hokage's body. The puppet and Kakashi met eyes for just a moment. Hisa's puppet smiled behind his face mask, and silently, and stiffly waved at Kakashi.

**" Don't worry, Hiruzen-sama.. I will not let anything happen to you.."** Copy Kakashi turned and spoke to the Hokage. Hiruzen looked at the copy and smiled.

**" You are as amazing as my son said you were! Hisa Hotoke! "** The bird bellowed once more and Hisa looked more focused. How did the creature know her name?

**" How do you know my name!? "** Hisa spoke, looking upwards. She felt uneasy, was this creature _provoking_ her?.. Why did such a daunting task as defeating such a massive creature have to come so early in her journey with protecting the Hokage.

**" My name is Anunakki, and I'm the father of that hawk you saved in the sand storm the other day.. I'm here to offer you a gift.. In showing how brave and kind you are by saving my son, I would like to offer you a contract with the birds of the sky.. It's a blood bond, so please take it seriously.."**

The large hawk who identified himself as Anunakki now stood in silence, awaiting Hisa's answer. Hisa was very taken back, but within seconds of the hawk offering her the deal, she started to smile, and eventually nodded. She wasn't going to have to fight after all.

Hisa's clone had just disappeared, and just her and copy Kakashi stood between Anunakki and the Hokage.

As Hisa nodded she noticed a small creature jump up and off Anunakki. Unsheathing itself from his feathers, the small bird quickly spread its wings and shot down out of the sky at Hisa.

Hisa readied herself, as did her puppet behind her.

There was no need for defenses for the moment. Hisa noticed that within moments that the bird was not a threat. This much smaller bird appeared to be some sort of raven, and he had between his talons, a scroll.

Hisa stayed quiet as the bird slowly landed and used his talons to unwrap the scroll. The bird, or raven rather, couldn't of stood more than a few feet tall. The scroll unraveled and fumbily rolled out across Hisa's path. Hisa looked down at the scroll and saw various sections meant for the contract. She would definitely have to sign in blood.

Biting her thumb, Hisa let the blood run down her hand and over the palm of her hand.

**"Place your hand in an open area, and write your initials.."** The smaller raven spoke. Hisa immediately noticed his startling red eyes. Doing as she was told she placed her hand in an open area of the scroll and used the remaining blood on her thumb to write her initials, completing her contract, and sealing her fate with a summon animal.

**" Excellent! "** Anunakki bellowed, his voice caused everyone in Hisa's group to raise there hands up and onto their heads, covering their ears. Hisa looked up at the creature. A stern expression held across her face. This was proving to be way too eventful then she had wanted.

**" I'll find you again sometime in the future…. Until then.."** Anunakki's voice was much lighter now, and within seconds he disappeared in a large cloud of smoke. With his departure was silence. Everyone in the group was still in shock.

The Hokage started to laugh, looking around him. Everyone looked spooked, clearing his voice he found Hisa.

**" One hour.. Ms. Hotoke.. in just one hour you have made this most eventful trip in quite some time. "** Sarutobi smiled and pulled his arms out from under his robe. With one hand he held a pipe, and with the other he lit the tobacco. Taking in a deep breath, exhaling a cloud of smoke seconds later.

Hisa's puppet gave a respectable bow to the Hokage and disappeared. His body evaporating in seconds. Leaving a small doll to fall down and land in the spot where copy Kakashi once stood.

* * *

**" Now Hisa, tell me about your parents and your life in Sunagakure.."** The Hokage spoke as the group started to move again. Hisa nodded, and meanwhile Kakashi was behind her plugging her with questions in between the Hokage's. Still intrigued at how Hisa had obtained his chakra without him noticing.

**" It's kind of my job, Kakashi.."** Hisa flashed him a smile and with a small sigh he gave up his questions for the moment.

Hisa was very brief on her family's history. Her father had died while on a mission. When she was just a baby, and she was the only RInha Clan member she knew of besides her mother. However, her mother didn't carry the dominate gene that held the Rinha Clan's kekkei genkai.

The rest of the trip was relatively uneventful, and within a day and half, Hisa and Hokage were at Konahagakure's gates.

Hisa's eyes were wide and alert, as she took in everything she saw. She hadn't traveled to Konoha in some time. She had forgotten how beautiful it was. She couldn't stop smiling.

**" Hisa, how much chakra did that technique take out of you.. If you don't mind me asking.."** Kakashi's question was innocent. Hisa still wondered if he had noticed the momentary slip in pain Hisa had felt earlier when making a copy puppet.

**" The Shadow Clone takes about a fourth of my overall chakra, and about an eighth to maintain it for ten minutes. But the puppet technique takes at least half.."** Hisa looked at Kakashi with quick glance. Turning to focus on the scenery around her.

**" You took well over eighty percent of your chakra, roughly, and spent it within a few minutes. And you didn't sustain any injuries or pain.."** Kakashi spoke with a statement that was meant as a question. Hisa was impressed that he had calculated so fast.

**" That's correct. However, I was in a great deal of pain.. I just would prefer to not show it infront of the Hokage.." **Hisa knew she was very fortunate to have the opportunity to use so much of her chakra, and have it restored so quickly.

Kakashi looked infront of him.** " ..and what about right now.. If you had to do that again, could you? "** He was pressing her for answers. The group was nearing the large front doors that protected the entrance to the village.

**" Yes.. I could do it again if I had to.." **After replying to him, Hisa guessed what his next question would be, and answered it.

**" I have a natural affinity for healing.. And with being a dominate Rinha Clan Carrier, I also have the ability to heal very fast, my chakra stores replenish much quicker then yours or any other non clan member. "** Hisa smiled. Looking over to kakashi, who was looking up into the sky, taking in everything she said.

* * *

**" Welcome back Hokage! "** One of the guards openly welcomed the group.

**" Lord Hiruzen, how was your trip-"** The other shinobi cut himself off prematurely. Looking down at Hisa.

**" Hokage? This is the new sentry for you.. but she's just a kid. "** The man who spoke down to Hisa received a very dirty look. Hisa's deep golden eyes shot a menacing hole through his glance.

**" Oh now. Be more respectful. Hisa stopped a large bird summon from abducting me and the group.. Isn't that right Hisa..?"** The Hokage spoke in her behalf, Hisa nodded and continued her menacing glare outwards.

**" Yes.. Yes sir.."** The remaining Shinobi spoke up and quickly apologized.

The group that had surrounded the Hokage dispersed after a respectful goodbye. Hisa was left alone with Hiruzen Sarutobi. There was a small amount of silence between the two, but that was Hisa's fault. She was too overtaken with her surroundings. Konohagakure was a very lively place. There was an array of different sized buildings, shops, stores, homes and the amount of people out and about here was startling.

Hisa took a deep breath in, fresh air flooding her lungs as she couldn't help but continue to smile. Everyone in the village was so happy. It was contagious.

**" A little different than Suna, huh? "** The Hokage's words barely reached Hisa, she was transfixed with the large stone structure over looking the village. Each Hokage's face carved intricately into the stonework. She couldn't help but feel like she belonged here.

**" You are so fortunate Hiruzen-san, to live in such a beautiful place.."** Hisa spoke allowed to herself. Not even looking at the Hokage. As Hisa continued to look around, the Hokage smiled down on her. Looking at her for a moments before shifting and looking ahead of him.

Hisa looked further up ahead and saw a large building that overlooked the village, just below the stonework. It was clearly marked, _Hokage_'. Hisa was transfixed on the building, and didn't notice the oncoming traffic of people.

**" Out of my way! ****HEY!**** "** Hisa didn't hear anything, and she didn't notice the small stampede about to clash with her.

With a casual stride, the Hokage stepped back from the commotion and crossed his arms. Waiting for the disorder to begin.

The entire walk road had been cleared with the oncoming traffic, except for Hisa. She stood, body completely still. Arms at her side as she stared blankly up and out at the architecture of the village.

**" Gahhhhh! "** Hisa's eyes scanned down to infront of her, just in time for her to get pummeled and sent to the ground.

The back of her head and back hit the solid ground roughly. She rolled for a moment, before letting out a small moan.

Shifting her eyes up, she saw two people, one standing and one attempting to also get up from the ground.

There was a boy with brightly colored hair, Hisa squinted and identified him as Uzimaki Naruto.. The Jinchiki of Konohagakure. The other.. Hisa shifted her eyes and she rolled onto her stomach and began to push herself up.

The young teen was in a green fitted jumpsuit, or leotard? Hisa wasn't sure. He had a lean build and jet black hair, which was cut in a framed bowl cut style. Pushing himself to his feet he quickly made his way over to Hisa, and attempted to help her get up.

**" I am so sorry miss! Please let me make it up- "** The boy grabbed at each of Hisa's arms to help her up. Hisa lifted her head and met eyes with him.

**" Ugahhhh..uh….mmm."** The teen spoke and Hisa pushed him away. Not wanting his help to get up. Hisa looked angry, but the boy didn't seem to notice.

**" Uh.. Lee.. she looks really mad, I think you should get away from her.. lee.."** Naruto looked frightened as Hisa sent a hard glance at him.

**" She looks as scary as Sakura-chan…"**

Hisa straightened her posture and looked at the boy infront of her. She finally came up with his identity.

**" Rock Lee.."** Hisa spat out in a cold tone. Not realizing how red Lee's face had become. He looked affectionately at Hisa, mouth open. He was speechless. Meanwhile Hisa shot him a deadly glare. He had pushed her down accidently, but he had embarrassed her infront of the village. Something she had wanted to avoid.

**" Well, Hisa.. Looks like you didn't want to waste anytime making an entrance.."** Hiruzen spoke with a grin. Hisa started to blush.

**" Lord Hokage, I'm so sorry."** Hisa apologized, looking over at him. The man just smiled back at her, a little amused. Hisa started to walk back towards the Hokage when Lee reached out and grabbed her arm. Hisa immediately noticed how warm his hand was. But seconds after that she pulled her arm away from him.

**" Please, I'm so sorry for knocking you down. Let me make-"** Hisa felt the people on the street looking at her. Whispering.

'_ That's the new guardian for the Hokage? She's just a kid._'

' _Some ninja, she couldn't even get out of the way of those two boys._'

_' Just what we need, someone provoking that.. nine tails kid..'_

Hisa listened to the whispers around her and felt her face blush even further. Although not completely noticeable, because of her slightly olive skin tone.

**" Leave me alone.. you embarrassed me.."** Hisa shot at Lee, her lips pushed together. Upset with herself, Hisa bowed her head. Lee looked around and noticed the situation. Opening his mouth to talk again, Naruto lunged forwards and grabbed him.

**" Com'on bushy brow! We still have a race to finish.. and.. everyone is looking at us.."** Naruto spoke in a dark tone. Pulling at Lee's shirt. Lee let Naruto pull him away, not loosing his glance with Hisa until he went out of sight.

**" Hisa, what do you say we head to my office.."** The Hokage offered some relief, seeing Hisa's uncomfortable situation. Hisa nodded, and the two quickly made their way from the crowded street.

* * *

Hisa mentally shunned herself. How could she of been so careless to not see where she was going, or even notice something coming at her. Her pride was beginning to wilt.

**" Now!.. Hisa.."** The Hokage closed the door to his office and Hisa looked around. The Office was large, and lined with shelves of books and scrolls. Hiruzen's desk was infront of three large windows that opened up to the village. Hisa sighed, she was beginning to calm down.

**" How much do you know about your mother Hisa.."** Hiruzen took off his robe and hat. Placing them both on a hanger on the office's wall.

Hisa smiled as she saw him stretch. His lean frame and darkening skin made her feel more comfortable. Like he was more approachable. Hiruzen was aging, and his skin had begun to droop, and his hair had started to turn grey.

Hisa reanalyzed the question she was just asked.

**" Well, she's a member of the Rinha Clan, her parents are both dead, and that she used to be a skilled Katon user.. That's about it.."** Hisa spoke with a blank face. She was being honest and blunt.

The Hokage had a creeping smile that Hisa couldn't help but notice.

**" Do you know why I took you on Hisa.. Do you know why I accepted a novice shinobi to guard me, and why I would go to a unallied village to do so?.."** The Hokage spoke with a smile, but his words seemed insulting.

**" I am no novice shinobi, Hokage-sama. I am a Chunin, I am a member of a dying clan that posses incredible power, and I am the most loyal shinobi you may ever meet. "** Hisa attempted to defend herself, but Hiruzen didn't seem to take any of it in. In a way she almost felt as though she was lying. Remembering her true goal for coming to the Leaf.

Hiruzen opened up his desk and shifted through a few items. Eventually pulling out a smoking pipe and some loose tobacco.

Taking a few moments to light the tobacco, he started to laugh. **" Hisa, I accepted you because you are very skilled for your age, I accepted you because you show potential to become one of the greatest medical ninjutsu specialists this time has ever seen.."** The hokage trailed off and Hisa started to blush again.

**" Hokage.."** Hisa whispered lowly.

**" I accepted you, Hisa, because you are my grand niece. I'm your great uncle.."** Hisa listened to the Hokage, her mouth opening slightly.

**" That is impossible, my mother-"**

**" Hisa, your father was a Clan Leader for the Rinha Clan. Your mother is a Sarutobi.. She's from Konoha.. She's been lying to you, for what I believe is, to protect you. "**

Hisa stayed quiet for a moment. Trying to take everything in. Almost unable to process what she was hearing.


	4. Blood Bond

**[[ Hey there! I managed to write a little this past weekend. Hopefully its up to expectations. Oh, and the next chapter we will start the chunin exam. Very exciting stuff! If you have any concerns or comments just message or post. I love feedback, good or bad. ]]**

**" Do you really think that it is a coincidence that you happen to show skills with fire, and have an acute sense of strategy? Hmm?..."** Hiruzen's shoulders were relaxed. He was much more comfortable with this situation then Hisa. He brought the end of the pipe up to his face and inhaled, blowing out a hard puff of smoke. His eyes slightly squinting, he was observing Hisa's reaction.

Hisa stared at him from across the room. Her golden brown eyes were wide. Her mouth was gaped open and her arms were at her side. Shoulders slouched, she was having issues taking in what the Hokage was saying. Immediately she remembered why she was in the village. Why the Kazekage had sent her to Konohagakure. To kill the Hokage. To assassinate her great uncle?.. It was a little to heavy for her to handle, and she began to nervously bite her bottom lip. Pushing back any sensation to cry or hyperventilate.

**" I know, it's a lot to take it. Just process it, and in the mean time I'm going to have Asuma, my son, escort you to your living area.. Hisa.. I'm happy to finally have you back in Konohagakure.."** Hiruzen started to smile and within a few moments of him ending his sentence, there was a knock at the door.

Asuma was, within family ties, to be her cousin? Hisa didn't have time to completely go though her family tree or fully take in her circumstances. Auma was a tall, burly man. His thick black hair seemed to push up and back. His face was well framed, and even though he had thick black hair lining his face, Hisa could tell he had a strong jaw. He had a cigarette in his mouth. His attire was similar to most Jonin. Dark, light fitted pants, a black long sleeved shirt and a green vest. He also had an unfamiliar white piece of cloth that hung from his waist. Hisa guessed it was a bandanna, but for what?

**" Hisa Hotoke!.. The old man wouldn't shut up about you.. I'm Asuma.."** Asuma didn't move once he entered the door. He did, stiffly wave to Hisa from across the room.

**" If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask."** Hiruzen spoke once again, and Hisa nodded. Her composure had come together a little since Asuma had entered the room.

Asuma turned and Hisa followed him. Before she exited the room, Hisa paused and turned to the Hokage.

Hisa quickly performed a series of hand signals before she closed her eyes and quickly exhaled.

**" Shadow Clone Jutsu! "**

Asuma quickly took a few steps back, as a copy of Hisa immediately appeared behind her out of thin air.

**" Shadow Clone!? How, how did you already master that jutsu.. You're so young."** Asuma's eye brows were crutched together, his mouth open in protest.

The hokage looked at Hisa with confusion. Hisa glanced behind her and held up her right arm, hand open.

The clone walked by Hisa and slapped the hand in a momentary high five. Continuing to walk over to the Hokage and stand next to him.

**" Hisa, what are you doing.."** Hiruzen looked at her suspiciously. Hisa's blank face quickly shifted into a large smile.

**" Doing my job.. She'll stay with you when I cannot. For missions, or when I need to leave to sleep.. Don't worry she won't bother you.. Right? "** Hisa spoke across the room to herself. The clone began to smile.

**" Lord Hiruzen! I promise I will not be a problem.. And I do try to not talk all that often. "** The copy of Hisa slapped the Hokage on the back and caused him to cough some of his inhaled tobacco smoke up.

**" This is unecess-"** Hisa cut the Hokage off.

**" It is completely necessary. I can't get a good nights sleep knowing you're open to what ever might happen.. You know all to well what can happen to a village in a matter of minutes.."**

Hisa's argument had coerced Hiruzen into letting the clone stay. Asuma started to laugh in the background.

**" And before you ask, this will drain my chakra, but I'll monitor it as needed. If I can't hold the clone because of some kind of circumstances, I'll come to you myself. "**

With Hisa's rant over, she politely bowed the top half of her body at the Hokage and left. Asuma leading the way.

She was put up in a set of apartments that were just a couple blocks from where the Hokage stayed. The sun had begun to set, and Asuma's pace began to slow. The once busy village had begun to quiet down, and Hisa could feel a low throb in her gut. She began to get home sick. This annoyed her.

**" So its nothing fancy, but I think you'll like it.. It's already furnished. I believe your things are already in the room."** Asuma spoke casually. As if the two had known each other for years.

Hisa's shoulders straightened as her mind retraced what she had done today. She had completely forgot that her back pack had gotten knocked off during her tackle earlier. She placed a hand on her abdomen as she spaced out, and remembered the scene.

**" Are you hungry?.. There are at least eight or so small shops to buy ready to eat food here.. and as the Hokage's guard you pretty much get all you can eat, when ever."** Hisa looked up to Asuma, his voice was deep, but seemed carefree and light at the same time. She shook her head. She _wasn't_ very hungry.

Asuma brought her up to a large, pale colored building that had various apartments within it. She lived on the top floor, the last room at the far end. Her door was accessed from the outside, and by a long, wide steel walkway.

"** Here is your key, and if you need something, just ask."** Asuma handed the keys to Hisa and she took them. Staring up at him, looking a little lost. He smiled at her and waved goodbye as he turned and left.

Hisa opened the apartment and turned on the light. There was small room to take off her shoes, and upon entering the apartment, she noticed it was larger outside than anticipated.

Her bag was casually tossed on the floor, as was the small scroll attached to it. Hisa picked up the bag and explored the rest of the house. Turning every light on in the process.

Her kitchen connected with her living room. However there was a small walkway between them so it wasn't all combined. Her bedroom had a small bathroom attached to it with a large bath/shower. Overall she liked the place, and with the right about of personal items, it would feel more welcoming.

Hisa unpacked her things and noticed a note in her bag.

_' Honey Bear,_

_I know things seem strange and confusing, but I'm always here for you. When you come to visit next time, ill tell you everything. Please be nice to the boys out there, you can be so rough. And make sure you eat, because you always forget. After you read this, please eat a large meal. It will make your mother feel better._

_I love you.. -mom'_

Hisa smiled as she read the note, and immediately after that her stomach gave a huge lunge and growled. Laughing to herself she placed the note on her dresser and sifted through her things for her coin purse. She was going to go grab something to eat.

The closet place to her apartment was a place called Ichiraku, it was a little ramen shop. Hisa didn't normally eat ramen, but her chakra was starting to suffer from her exhaustion and lack of food.

The small shop seated maybe ten, and it had a thin decorative sleeve over its entrance. Hisa pushed through the drape and found a seat.

**" Hello, would you like something in particular?.."** A young woman with beautiful brown eyes and thin frame questioned Hisa. Hisa paused for a moment, and glanced behind her. There was a small kitchen, and a man was bringing up bowls of ramen with chopsticks. Hisa let the right side of her mouth lift slightly. Smiling just a little she motioned to what the man was bringing up.

**" Alrighty, it'll be just a few minutes.."** The woman turned and started to speak with the man, the man turned and looked out behind the kitchen at Hisa. Hisa ignored him.

**" Heeehhhhh?!"** Hisa listened as shrill voice shot from her right. Hisa looked over and saw the kid from earlier. The Jinchuriki to the village, Naruto Uzimaki.

**" What are you doing here? "** Naruto looked at Hisa with question, coming off as rude in the process. The Jonin sitting next to him quickly knocked him in the back of the head.

**" NARUTO! You can't be so rude! That's the Hokage's new guard!.. Hisa, right? "** The Jonin peeked from behind Naruto, Hisa recognized him as Iruka, one of the instructors at the village's academy.

Hisa nodded and without realizing it, her face began to harden. Her lips pushing together and her eyebrows furrowing. She knew what was going to come next.

**" WHATT, but she's just a kid like me! That can't be right! "** Hisa shot him a deadly glare and he quickly withdrew towards Iruka.

**" You don't realize how rude you are sometime Naruto.."** Iruka sighed and Hisa's face started to relax.

The two of them started to loosen up when Hisa did.

**" Its alright, he has every right to be suspicious.. I am only thirteen."** Hisa managed a small smile and moments after a bowl of ramen was placed infront of her.

**" Hmm.."** Naruto hummed and looked suspiciously over at Hisa. Hisa shot him a look right back.

**" SO, Hisa.. The Hokage seems very happy to have you here.. And there is a rumor going around that- "** Iruka paused as two bowls of ramen were placed infront of him and Naruto.

Hisa's mind began to race. A _rumor_?.. about what.. _about how she had been hired by Konoha to assassinate their Hokage_. About how she was going to kill someone in cold blood whom just announced his kinship to her. How _she was a murderer_ and that she was loyal to the sand and the sand alone.

**" – that you are a RInha Clan member! To be honest I haven't met a member from that clan before… Oh, and I'm Iruka by the way.. This, is –"**

**" Uzimaki Naruto.."** Hisa spoke quickly, cutting Iruka off. Naruto turned to Hisa. Slurping noodles into his mouth.

**" Uzimaki Naruto, one of only a handful of descendants of the Uzimaki Clan, and Jinchuriki to the Ninetails.. Yes I know who this is.."** Hisa's tone was serious, but not condescending.

**" Ehh, Iruka Sensei, I think I'm famous. I'm starting to get a reputation. "** As Naruto spoke, Hisa felt Iruka's stern eyes look through her. He was unsettled by the way Hisa had addressed Naruto.

Hisa turned and began to eat. Within a few minutes she was done. Placing some money on the table, Hisa turned to leave.

**" It was nice to meet you Iruka, and to see you again Naruto."** Hisa lazily waved and left the Ramen shop without making eye contact.

Making her way to the new apartment she had acquired, Hisa opened her front door and turned on her lights. The house was eerily quiet. Hisa was so accustomed to her mother making noise in the kitchen or talking to herself, sometimes singing. She hadn't really noticed it until now. It bothered her.

Stripping off her shoes she slowly undressed going through the house. First her shirt, then her tank top and then her pants. Half naked and exhausted she turned off all of the lights in the house, and crawled into bed. Taking a moment to take in what her clone was doing.

Lord Hiruzen was sleeping, and outside his home, at his front door, was Hisa's clone. Her clone waiting patiently with a strong alert stance. Hisa smirked in the darkness of her room and sighed. For a few moments, she wanted to forget about why she was here, and about how much weighed bared down on her shoulders. She slept for a solid nine hours.

* * *

Hiruzen was lecturing a small group of children, who were on a small school trip touring the large head stone that looked over Konoha. Hisa's clone was just a few yards behind him. Looking away from the group and at the village. Hundreds of people were moving and thriving. Shopping, working, and going about their lives. Things so much simpler here. Hisa's clone disappeared in a small puff of smoke.

The group of children infront of Hiruzen all gasped at once and the Hokage glanced over his shoulder for a moment. Noticing the clone was gone, he raised his eye brows in surprise. However seconds later Hisa leapt over one of the stone heads, appearing to of jumped from thin air, landing in a crouched position in the same spot her clone just stood.

The Hokage nodded at Hisa and turned to face the group once more. Hisa straightened her posture and put her arms over her head, momentarily stretching. The small group of children were all looking at her, including their teacher, Iruka. The shinobi from last night. As the Hokage lectured he noticed no one was paying attention to him. Glancing behind him he smiled.

**" Glad you could join us Hisa.."** The man's tone was deep and Hisa could feel a small amount of sarcasm. She was beginning to like the old man. His sense of humor was dry and funny.

**" I am so sorry Lord Hokage, I accidently slept in."** Hisa quickly shot at him, giving him an apologetic bow in the process.

**" Kids, pay attention to what the Hokage is saying. Its important tha-"** Iruka was cut off by a small boy who was with the group. He had a strange blue scarf that was far to long for him, and looked at her with question.

**" You don't look very strong! I thought the village brought you here to protect my grandpa.. huh? "** The boy mocked Hisa. She really didn't like kids, they always seemed to push her buttons.

**" My name is Hisa Hotoke, and I am from Sunagakure.."** Hisa smiled the best she could and struggled a small wave to the kids.

**" Yeah, great. They brought some one in from another village to protect the old man! I don't think we can trust you! "** The boy spoke up again and this time Iruka snapped at him and told him to not be so disrespectful.

Hisa smiled. _'I was brought here to kill your grandfather, my great uncle.. I am an assassin who isn't afraid to cut the throat of some whiney ass kid like you..'_ Hisa thought to herself. On the outside though, she smiled.

**" Well what else do you know about me? "** Hisa smiled further, appearing a little frightening. She noticed she was making some of the children nervous, and toned her grin down to a smirk.

**" Well that you're from a village we shouldn't trust, and you're a lady.. What kind of lady could protect the Hokage? "** His tone was shrewd and Hisa was surprised when the small group of kids started to agree with him. Hiruzen looked back at her. If they wanted a show, she'd give it to them.

Hisa's chakra had started to build again. Sometimes she surprised herself at how fast her chakra reserves built up. With a deep breath in and out she approached Hiruzen. Placing her hand on the back of his right shoulder, she pressed her hand onto him and quickly pulled it away.

The hand she touched him with was in a tight fist and started to turn a noticeable deep green. A small aurora escaping from it. Hisa used her free hand to pull out a small, poorly sewn cloth doll from her pocket. She had forgotten her pouch this morning in her rush out the door.

Hisa placed the doll into her other hand and let the dark green chakra flow into the doll. Tossing the doll to the ground she quickly began to execute a series of hand signals. A sharp wind began to pick up around her and the doll.

Hisa normally, had two ways to execute the Spirit reflection technique. One was by quickly taking chakra from an individual and the other was by direct, full contact for still, a quick period of time. Both produced results, one better than the other.

Unlike she time with Kakashi earlier, Hisa actually had time to get Chakra from Hiruzen. This puppet would be stronger, because it contained more of his chakra.

The signals took almost a full forty seconds to complete and Hisa finally released a large amount of her chakra.

**" Spirit REFLECTION TECHNIQUE! "** Her voice became more intense with each word. Shouting her technique, the puppet infront of her started to glow and in one large release of dark green energy, a light bursted up and started to form into a human being.

Within seconds of the fading light, Hiruzen Sarutobi was visible. An exact copy of the Hokage. The crowd infront of Hisa started to go wild. The children immediately stood up and started to cheer in awe.

**"Lord Hokage!"** The copy of the Hokage spoke at the actual Hokage. Hiruzen turned completely and let a full blown smile escape over his face.

**" This isn't just a copy clone, either. My substitute can use all of the techniques lord Hokage can, and, has all of his memories."** Hisa smiled as a small amount of sweat started to form on the brow of her face. This was taking a lot out of her. Inside, she was a little frustrated that she was having some difficulty with her technique.

**"HISA.. You have really messed up this time! "** The Hokage openly, and loudly scorned Hisa. Hisa's expression dropped as she looked worried. The crowd of kids behind Hisa also quieted down.

Immediately the Hokage started to smile again, **" There is no way I look that old.."** Hearing the Hokage's words Hisa smiled and turned her body, listening to the laughter that followed from the children infront of her.

For the first couple weeks, every day was almost routine. Hisa would follow the Hokage and listen to his stories of the village and of his Clan. She'd attend village meetings, eat with the Hokage and occasionally visit his grandchildren with him. She was beginning to really enjoy her time here. Every step forwards was a strike in the gut, as with every sensation of love she began to feel for the village she remembered why she was really there. She focused on Hiruzen's weaknesses, she learned about his family, her family. She learned how advanced he truly was in his Jutsu, and even on one occasion, discussed the history of the village, from the point of view of the Hokage.

**" Hisa, on Saturday I'm going to have you start lessons with my son Asuma."** Hisa listened as the Hokage spoke, he was at his desk going through his daily paper work.

**" Every Saturday and Sunday you will be training with him to build your fire skills. You're a natural, so it shouldn't be a problem."**

Hisa didn't say a word after that, and she stood in his office, now facing out towards the window. A small smile creeping across her face as she felt her chest tighten. She was beyond excited.

The rest of the day entailed more paper work and by the end of it, Hisa was exhausted. Her eyes hurt from reading so many policies and rules. Commencing her normal shadow clone routine, she said goodbye to both her clone and lord Hiruzen. She had officially been in the village for over four weeks.

Hisa said goodbye to the group and started to walk home. Her stomach had begun to growl the moment she started down the strip. The village was quiet and everyone was getting ready to settle in. Hisa remembered the ramen shop she had stopped at when she first got here. Too tired to cook for herself, she agreed that she needed to treat herself.

Too weary to really pay attention, Hisa entered Ichiraku. Sitting down in an empty seat, Hisa put in an order for some dumplings and rice. Further down the bar, Hisa could feel eyes watching her. With a glance down she caught three sets of eyes looking at her.

Hisa slowly shifted her eyes from the onlookers, and to the wooden bar beneath her arms. Infront of her was a small cooking station and a dish sink, where food was prepared and discarded.

Hisa didn't turn for another few minutes. She did recognize the three sets of eyes. All were genin from Team Guy. There were two men, Rock Lee and Neji Hyuga. The one girl was Ten-Ten. A tall, burly man dropped off a small glass of orange juice for Hisa to drink. Hisa sipped it quietly as she felt the eyes lock onto her and pull away.

**" Here are your dumplings Ms. Hisa.."** The same man as before dropped off a bowl of dumplings with rice and sauce.

**" Hisa Hotoke.. That is your name, isn't it? "** Hisa listened as one of the boys started to speak up. It was Neji Hyuga, a member of the side branch of the Hyuga Clan. Hisa stayed quiet, her eyes began to sharpen and her face hardened. She nodded.

**" Ms. Hisa I am so very sorry for making such a scene last month! "** Rock Lee stood up and apologized to Hisa. His tone was sincere and he spoke at a rapid pace. His expression was deep, and she could feel his remorse. Still though, she needed to keep her composure. Hisa brought up her hand and lazily shook it before turning to eat her food.

**" It was no problem.."** Hisa spoke in a dull tone, turning she brought up both arms. Setting one on the wooden bar, she used the other free arm and positioned it so she could properly hold her chop sticks. She began to eat once more.

There was a small amount of tension. Hisa could feel it resonating between the four of them. Hisa was almost done with her meal when she pushed the plate away. Pulling her body back she reached into her pockets and began to fumble around for money.

**" That really isn't necessary Ms. Hotoke. I know who you are, and the Hokage has asked that you eat here free. So, your money is no good here."**

Hisa glanced up at the man. Dumbfounded. She didn't feel comfortable getting a free meal. She offered again, and again the man refused. Silently, she then turned to leave.

**" It..It was nice to see you again Ms. Hisa! "** Hisa paused as she turned to leave. Matching her luminous brown eyes with who was talking to her.

Again Lee had gotten up from his seated position to speak to her, and again she lazily waved at him and walked away.

The weekends were a little slow. At first Hisa refused to let Hiruzen walk around alone and sent a shadow clone with him. However, training with Asuma was very difficult, and she began collapsing from chakra loss. So with a little persuading, Hiruzen promised to stay within the Village's limits when she trained on weekends.

Hisa immediately noticed that Hiruzen and Asuma's relationship was less than loving. Their body language towards one another was the statement of passive aggressive, and Hisa had no interest in digging into why.

Their first couple meetings were a little rocky. Hisa had some control over her fire, but for the most part it wasn't exceeding. She was stuck. Asuma exploited her to try to find out why.

**" Well what's weird is that you have the ability, I can see it in your form and technique.. but.. Well to be honest I don't think your chakra stores are large enough right now…"** Hisa listened to Asuma's words but didn't internalize them.

**" I think, well to be honest I didn't know anything about the Rinha Clan. My dad had one of the other Jonin read up on your Clan a little more."**

Hisa was upset, but she hid it well. She watched Asuma's brow narrow as he inhaled his cigarette. **" Kakashi.. "**

Hisa looked behind her to see Kakashi Hatake. The tall, lean man had been standing behind her in silence for god knows how long. Which frustrated her further.

**" Hello Hisa.. Asuma.."** Kakashi spoke to Hisa, shifting his gaze to Asuma.

**" SO, Hisa.. This what I have gathered.. Your Clan puts seals on your members when they are infants. This seal is to prevent any large amount of Chakra intake or loss.. Which makes sense, because if you had a small child take too much chakra from someone or loose too much chakra, you would die.. The only way to undue the seal would be to unbind it. I can not do that.."** Kakashi paused, his expression lifting.

**" However the seal corps here in the village can. I've taken the liberty of contacting them, and they are awaiting your arrival."**

Hisa's normally cold and edgy face softened to a smile. She glanced at Asuma, who nodded.

**" Go ahead kid. We'll meet up next weekend."**

The corps building looked very small from the outside. Hisa stood. Her breaths were shallow, and she could feel her stomach tighten. She hadn't been this nervous in a while.

The weather around Konoha was very light and warm this past week. Not too hot or cold, and Hisa had forgotten the feeling of sand against her skin. It was something she wished she missed.

Entering the building she made her way to a large door and pushed through it. In the room was a large circular white platform. Four men in their early thirties greeted her.

**" The famous Hisa Hotoke!, Welcome, my name is Guru. This is Jen, Silven and Jace."** The man motioned his hand around the group and Hisa looked at each of them in the eye.

**" Lets get down to business.. Please Hisa, sit on the platform.. I'll need you to take off that long sleeved shirt. "** The man sounded very casual and Hisa didn't sense any nervousness from him, which put her at ease.

Hisa had a fitted under shirt on over her bra. The man who called himself Guru approached Hisa. She relaxed her arms back as the man came forward pulling up her shirt, and examined her abdomen. He reached out and put his hand on her stomach. Within seconds a thin black circle formed on her skin, appearing like a tattoo. Hisa's chest began to fall and rise more rapidly as she looked down at the mark. They hadn't lied to her after all.

**" Hisa I'm going to need you to calm down.. If you're too nervous or tense this won't work.. Do you understand? "** Guru looked up and at Hisa. Hisa didn't hide her anxiety, her eyes were wide with caution, looking around the room. She weakly nodded.

The man pressed his hand more firmly onto her abdomen. As her skin touched his the seal grew large as more symbols appeared.

**" Oh my.. Well.."** Hisa's breathing began to increase again.

**" Calm down.."** The man spoke again at Hisa, this time more aggressively.

He now touched her abdomen with both of his hands, shifting them around, his face moving closer and closer to her body.

**" Guru.. I don't know if we'll be able to break this completely.."** One of the men behind him spoke looking over his shoulder.

**" Hisa, listen.. I'm only going to be able to break one of these seals.. You need to understand that breaking just one is going to be extremely painful.. There are around three.. no four.. seals.. So.. I need you to calm down and control yourself.."**

The man's voice sounded urgent, and Hisa began to grind her teeth in frustration. As the man began to dig at the seals, Hisa could feel her chakra network go beserk. It felt like someone had their hand in her body, and was just twisting things around.

**" NOW! "** Guru shouted and the three men around him began to sign using their hands. Hisa felt her stomach begin to burn, just lightly. Within seconds however it would turn to an agonizing boil.

Hisa began to choke on her own breath, causing strange coughing noises to erupt from her body. Her chest started to rapidly fall and rise as her body tried to jerk away from Guru.

**" DON"T MOVE!"** Guru yelled at Hisa. Hisa's whole body was on fire as the symbols on her abdomen began to glow. Her arms and legs were shaking as she fought the urge to stay still. She tried to silence the screams that were welling up within her. The results were small outburst of shrieks, followed by muffled coughs. She was sure her body was going to rip in half.

**" ALMOST… "** The man paused and within seconds Hisa felt her body go numb. Her arms felt weak, as did the rest of her body.

The symbols on her abdomen disappeared as Hisa fell onto her back unconscious. Limply falling backwards, her head heavily hit the platform under her.

**" Guru, did it-"** The men around Hisa began to shout and scream as a bright blue aurora seemed to burst from her body and fill the room around them. Frightened and on alert, the men attempted to flee the room.

However upon contact, the aurora didn't hurt them, and all four of them paused. Stupefied as to what was happening.

**" Guru.. what is this.."** one of the men behind him asked suspiciously, holding out his arms as if to catch the now falling bulbs of blue aurora.

**" I think.. this is her chakra.."** Guru reached out his hands and touched one of the bulbs. Immediately the bulb dispersed when he touched it and was absorbed into his skin. He watched as his hand appeared to look more defined and youthful than before.

**" Is she.. healing us.."** One of the men behind Guru stated in disbelief.

**" We need to get the Hokage, immediately."**

Hisa didn't remember anything beyond the excruciating pain that she was caused from the group of men. When she was informed of what had happened, she denied that anything of the sort could have ever happened. She was asked to replicate the process, but was unable to do so.

Hisa was still pretty tired but the weeks following her seal release were fairly busy. She remembered sleeping more than usual, and her weekends with Asuma had been put off for a few weeks due to missions. She didn't get a chance to see him for another month.

* * *

**" Alright, lets see those moves Hisa.. I want you to try a Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**

**" A Great Fire Ball Technique, are you serious. I have no skills even close to that of a Uchiha or a matured Sarutobi in fire wielding.."** Hisa protested but Asuma pushed the notion. She wasn't sure if he was doing it for kicks or if he really thought she could do it.

Hisa was a stickler for perfect execution, and had been studying the hand signals for over twenty different Katon based Jutsu's. She settled her feet at shoulder width, and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she proceeded to perform the hand signals.

Opening up her eyes she held both hands up to her mouth and pushed a hard gust of wind from the bottom of her stomach.

**" GREAT FIRE BALL TECHNIQUE! "** Hisa bellowed as she exhaled her large breath. To her surprise something came out. And it wasn't a small spark either.

Asuma had to directly avert from the path of the enormous burning orb that was blasted directly at him. The rolling embers had combined and formed a large churning inferno that melted the grass and soil. The orb rolled twenty feet before it connected with a group of trees. The trees immediately exploded on contact and send bits of debris into the air.

Hisa started to laugh and so did Asuma. Hisa started to smile obnoxiously. Grinning ear to ear, looking down at her hands and noticing the charred marks at her finger tips. She began to blush as pride rose up through her.

To her dismay, the next two months had flown by. Hisa's talent with Katon was bordering extremes, and Asuma had her take a few weekends off and cool down. Hisa reluctantly agreed.

She was only a few weeks into her fourth month when she started having panic attacks. They were small, and only lasted a few minutes. However Hisa's attacks did more than constrict her breathing, they put her in a different place entirely. She had been studying Hiruzen, and had found out three things.

Hiruzen was the son of Sauske Sarutobi, a famous and renowned ninja. He was married to Biwako Uzimaki, and had two children. He has only one grandchild, Konohamaru. Hiruzen has amazing prowess with fire and ninjutsu, however he is getting very old, and lacks higher amounts of stamina. Hiruzen's _ultimate weakness is the village_. He will put his life on the line without hesitation for the good of the village. Hisa admired his selflessness. Infact, its one of the traits she, herself, held. She loved Sunagakure, she would do anything to protect it. She actually had begun to love Kono-

Hisa took a deep breath and exhaled hard. It was very early in the morning and there was a thin layer of dew on the ground below her. She was sitting, alone as the sun began to rise over the village. She sat on the edge of the forest that held the Hokage stone head art. She had been still so long that the dew that was on the ground was also on her skin.

**" Get ahold of yourself Hisa.. You can't slip up.."** Hisa spoke aloud. Her small anxiety attacks had started to transform into full blown nightmares.. A couple nights a week she would dream about the entire village burning down, houses, stores and people. All burning. The village was screaming at her. Roaring. She would find dead bodies, and lately her mind was messed up enough that she had started to smell their searing flesh. Literally smell their death as she dreamt. The previous night she had woken up in her bed and had caught her sheets on fire. She was fighting in her sleep. So lately, she'd been sleeping less. Even worse was the end of the dream. She would always find Hiruzen at the end of the flames. As the village was burning down to ashes, he'd be there. In her way.

Hisa had killed him what seemed like a thousand times. Each time she'd listen to his gasps, and feel his warm blood run down her arms and hands. She'd look deep into his eyes, and watch the life fade from his body. And each night that she dreamt, she'd wake up suddenly in a cold sweat. This is what led to her insomnia, and led her to sit upon the large stone that held Hiruzen Sarutobi's face.

Hisa began to rub her hands together. The tips of her fingers had become numb from the chill of the morning. Preparing to get up, she paused. Hisa's ears caught a low scream that echo'd off the trees of the forest behind her. Quickly she got to her feet and quietly entered the forest.

It took Hisa only minutes to find the source of the scream. And she was surprised to find one of the genin in the woods.

Rock Lee was training by himself, all alone in the woods. Hisa stayed quiet, and watched from a hidden spot.

Lee's body was spasming. Hisa watched as he attempted to do push ups while holding his body up and off the ground. Lee could only manage a few before he would fall to the ground, hard. His body would bounce off the hard dirt ground, and again he would push himself up and do it again.

Hisa paid special attention to his anatomy. His arms shook violently with each thrust upwards. And with just a few more pushes he collapsed again. This time though, Hisa watched him fall and put all of his weight onto his shoulder. As he fell he slammed his head off the ground in the process, Hisa listened to something in either his back or neck crack as he fell.

Hisa didn't hesitate to leave her current position, and quickly made her way over to where Lee was training.

As Hisa got closer to him, she realized he was in a much more critical condition than she had previously thought. Hisa quickly touched his neck with her hand, and within seconds her palms and fingers began to glow green.

Although she wasn't extraordinary at healing, Hisa was very talented for her age. She placed the tips of her fingers on his neck and started to examine his status.

Lee's neck was fine but he had snapped a few of his trapezium muscles that lined his back. Which could account for his instant collapse. He was alive, just exhausted.

Hisa turned him onto his back and noticed that Lee was snoring. Unintentionally, Hisa started to smile. Lee's cloths were in tatters and his skin was badly bruised. Just what kind of training was he doing up here? Casually, Hisa rolled him onto his back. The sound of Lee's snoring broke and his eyes cracked open. He grumbled for a moment before closing and reopening his eyes again. He shouldn't of been conscious, Hisa was impressed.

**" You're so beautiful.."** Lee's cracked voice seemed to come out clear as day, and immediately Hisa looked taken back. She began to blush as she swallowed hard. Lee slipped back to unconsciousness and Hisa started to move him.

Hisa did a quick examination of his body and limbs before she took a deep breath and shifted her arms under his back, turning she placed him onto her back and headed for the village.

The nurses inside the hospital were not surprised to see Lee, which Hisa found interesting. They had her place him on a free bed, and Hisa asked if she could help.

The nurses were suspicious for a moment, but the moment Hisa's hands began to glow, they quieted down. Hisa had one of the other nurses turn Lee onto his side. Creeping closer to his body, Hisa placed her hands onto his back and used her Chakra to reattach his muscles and ligaments. She then shifted her hands down his arms. Healing any small cuts that he may have. Hisa noticed, that since one of her seals had been broken, she was much more skilled at basic medical ninjutsu. Hisa traced past one of his hands and moved onto his abdomen. Lee startled her when he snatched her hand from her and yanked her arm.

Lee unconsciously yanked Hisa towards him, and as a result her arm was wrapped around him. Hisa was shocked and her face showed it. Her eyes were wide open and her mouth was gaped. She hadn't really ever been through something like this.

**" Oh my, is he your boyfriend? "** One of the nurses bent over Hisa and started to grin.

Hisa's face dropped and she started to shake her head.

**" No,No,No! You see we were in the forest, and he collapsed- so we…"** Hisa looked up again. The other nurses were now also smiling, one of them was even blushing.

Lee slowly released his grip and Hisa pulled away. Hisa stood up and asked one of the other nurses to look over Lee. After looking at him one last time Hisa turned and left the hospital ward. If she didn't hurry, she would be late for her meeting with Hiruzen. Besides, she didn't like staying in uncomfortable situations.


End file.
